During use of a mobile phone, a volume is mostly set in such a manner that a system presets levels and a user proactively adjusts the volume based on a subjective feeling in use. For example, in a voice conversation, a volume of a receiver/speaker is proactively set by the user.
Currently, a volume adjustment of a mobile phone has begun to become intelligent. A current intelligent adjustment range of a mobile phone volume only relates to some music playing scenes, for example, a ringtone playing scene. However, in a mobile phone system, definitions and processing manners of music playing and a voice conversation are different. For a volume adjustment during a voice conversation, there has not been any related intelligent adjustment solution so far.